Felidaewings
Felidaewings are a tribe that lived alone on an archipelago, Due to there being no other tribes, they grew and adapted to many different subspecies. They are based off big cats and lesser cats and can look like tigers, jaguars, leopards, snow leopards, and even sand dune cats. They can vary in size, from tiger-like dragons being the biggest and sand dune dragons being the smallest. Because they vary so much descriptions vary from dragon to dragon. Description TBA(Coming Soon!) Culture They do not speak Pyhrrian, until they are taught by Stormflier, the first Nightwing and Pyhrrian visitor. They speak Pumarlian, a language consisting of mainly hisses, chirps, and growls. Those who do not understand it can see it as threatening. They are more advanced in the arts than Pyhrrians, but their war weapons(excluding the Dunewings and Junglewings) are much less developed. All Felidaewings have been shown to have large abstract sculptures, Pen and Ink drawing, painting, weaving, and can do it at a pace no other tribe can match. They also manufacture books instead of scrolls, and have many picture books as well, though the pictures themselves can be hard to copy. Dunewings are very militaristic, never losing the touch of war. Their war weapons are much more advanced than the other mini-tribes, having adapted poison is very useful. They are the only tribe to use color in their drawings. Cliffwings are experts in weaving. Their cold enviorment harsh to visitors; they make coats, hats, scarves and other articles of warm clothing. Their tapestries are extravagant, featuring many dyes and shimmering glitter made from flecks of ore found in their mountains. Forestwings make the best paper and leather. Their many animals supplying different patterns of leather, the paper made from these leathers are tough, waterproof, and often makes very good stationary. Their leather is also used to make collars, usually signifying status or family. Your name is also engraved in the leather. The higher the class, the more expensive the collar is. Studs, jewels, and designs are common for royals, while simple dyes, stones, and shapes are common for the middle class. Junglewings have the best armor around, trading with the Swampwings for their scales. The similar fauna to the Forestwings' territory allows them to provide leather to fill in the gaps where Swampwing scales wouldn't work. Savannahwings have the best art making equipment out of all the tribes, and are the most peaceful. Their paintings, murals, and drawings are the most beautiful of the tribes. They also provide most of the books, having the largest library out of all the Felidaewings. They are traders at heart, trading artworks for Junglewing armor, Forestwing paper, and Cliffwing tapestries and dyes. Abilities Can stalk silently, large claws for climbing and attacking. Water repellant fur for cold weather and storms. Highly mutatable and some are even semi-bipedal. History Felidaewing tribe is founded. Tribe separates into mini-tribes of subspecies War between Dunewings and Junglewings Many deaths, war weapons evolve rapidly Junglewing empress is assassinated, new empress surrenders Peace treaty between all mini-tribes Archipelago made into territories Time passes, Swampwing/Savannahwing war initiated War ended, trades established 2000 year historical gap, the Savannahwing library had burned Nightwing Stormflier lands after fleeing from Nightwing Island pre-eruption. Teaches Pyhrrian. Has a dragonet with Windwalker, hatches first hybrid Junglewing. Junglewings are given Nightwing-like names, due to their own being not being easily pronounceable. Stormflier discovers the rest of the Felidaewings and makes recordings of all sub-species Pyhrrian names now vary tribe to tribe, though all leaders had been given Nightwing names Small party of dragons land on the main island, consisting of one adult Nightwing, one adult Seawing, one 5-year-old Seawing-Nightwing hybrid, and one 5-year-old Sandwing. The adult Nightwing, Crowcaller, is the brother to Stormflier. Crowcaller is blinded on the island of a disease known as the White Blindness to Junglewings. Seawing seems immune, and the dragonets' immune systems adapt quickly. Stormflier is also immune. Present Day Royal Families Felidaewings' system is imperial, a Male or Female rules all the territories. Current Emperess of the Felidaewings is Sandseer, a Dunewing. The current ruler of Dunewings is Sandseer The current ruler of Cliffwings is Snowrunner The current ruler of Forestwings is Treefeller The current ruler of Junglewings is Vineglider The current ruler of Savannahwings is Swiftstep Important Felidaewings Dunewings Sandseer(Female) Cliffwings Snowrunner(Male) Forestwings Treefeller(Male) Junglewings Vineglider(Female) Windwalker(Male) Starriser(Half-Nightwing)(Male) Savannahwings Swiftstep(Female) Gallery Felidaewing-Base.png|A basic Felidaewing. No markings shown, simply for reference of general appearance. junglewing_colored.png|A rarer tiger Junglewing. Starriser_ref.png|Starriser, the currently known only Felidaewing hybrid. Creating a Felidaewing Obviously I don't own all cat-like dragons. But, Felidaewings do have some guidelines. I do need you to have permission from me to make royal Felidaewing, so I can keep lore consistent. Keep it to a cat species! The species has to line up with the mini-tribe: List of all Mini-tribes and their cat species. This is more of a rough outline than a strict guideline. The cats simply must match their habitat. Dunewings (Sand Dune Cat) Cliffwings (Chinese Mountain Cat) Forestwings (Domestic Cat) Junglewings (Jungle Cat, Tiger) Savannahwings (Black-footed Cat, Cheetah) And that's it! I would prefer to have any Felidaewings run by me!